A Simple Gift
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel to "Puppy Love," by iloveromance, written by permission. Desperate to ease Daphne's loneliness, Niles buys her a gift which ends up warming both their hearts. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**Thanks once again to Andrea (iloveromance) for writing the extremely melt-worthy "Puppy Love," and allowing me to write a sequel! Since she dedicated that story to me, I think it's only fair that I return that honor! *Hugs* Also thanks to Leigh Ann (leighann415) for helping me write this by reading drafts. Enjoy, and please R&R!

* * *

In the two days since Niles had taken her to the animal adoption center, Daphne had tried not to think about the puppies she'd seen there. But all it took was once glance at Eddie to remind her. She didn't tell the other Dr. Crane or his father anything about the visit. She did her best to act as if nothing was upsetting her, but she suspected they noticed she wasn't herself.

At the moment, Daphne had the apartment to herself, which suited her just fine. It was much easier to clean this way, without interruptions. As she did her chores, Daphne found herself daydreaming, thinking how nice it would be to have an animal of her own. She loved Eddie, but he wasn't _her_ dog. She tried to remind herself that she had a lot to be grateful for: a job she loved, a nice room in Dr. Crane's fancy apartment, and so on. And she had her girlfriends. There was Roz of course, and a few English girls she'd met here and there. But they always had exciting lives, going off on romantic trips with their boyfriends, while Daphne spent day after day here with the Cranes.

Daphne's mind was brought back to reality by a knock at the door. She opened it and saw the younger Dr. Crane standing there. "Hello, Daphne!" He greeted her in his usual cheerful tone.

"Hello." Daphne waved. "You just missed your brother. He's at a meeting down at his station. And your father's out playing with Eddie at the park."

"Actually, I came here to see you," Niles replied.

"To see me? What for?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I was thinking about what you said the other day, about how lonely you get sometimes, and how you have your hands full taking care of Eddie. I think I found a solution!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane, that's awfully sweet of you, but I don't think your brother would allow me to keep a pet here, even though I would love to have one!"

Niles felt a sudden rush of anger towards his older brother. If Daphne wanted a pet, she should be allowed to have one. It was the least she deserved for all she did to look after his father and brother. But Niles reminded himself that he'd come here for a reason. "Close your eyes," he instructed her. She was a bit surprised at the request, but she obeyed. Niles took her hand, placing a small red box in her palm. "OK, now open!" Niles could hardly wait for her reaction.

Daphne opened her eyes, letting out a gasp when she saw the fancy box with a satin ribbon in her hand. "Oh, Dr. Crane, you shouldn't have! It's not me birthday!"

"I know," Niles said. "But I wanted to give you this now. Go ahead, open it."

"All right." She carefully removed the ribbon and opened the box. After moving aside some tissue paper, she saw something that made her gasp once more. It was a small stuffed teddy bear. "Ooh, he's so soft!" Daphne exclaimed as she removed him from the box.

When he saw the smile on Daphne's face, Niles knew he'd done the right thing. He watched as Daphne gently kissed the bear's snout. For a split second, he found himself feeling jealous of an inanimate object.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane," Daphne said. She set the bear and box on top of one of Dr. Crane's bookshelves. Then she pulled Niles into a tight hug, kissing his cheek.

Niles had to remind himself to breathe. "You're welcome. I know it's not the same as a _real_ animal, but maybe you won't feel quite so alone now." If anyone knew about feeling alone, it was Niles himself. His marriage was currently hanging by a thread, and most of his "friends" were no longer speaking to him because of it.

"I suppose I was just feeling a bit sorry for meself the other day. A new puppy would be an awful lot of work. I did enjoy visiting that animal shelter, though. I think I may stop in someday and see if they'd like a volunteer."

Niles' heart warmed. She truly was an angel, always wanting to help people (or, in this case, animals) any chance she got. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. Would you like some company?" He had no idea what had made him say that. He'd never especially liked animals, what with their germs. But he could never pass up an opportunity to spend time with Daphne. Both were quiet for a moment. Daphne looked at the bear, already feeling herself becoming very attached to him.

When she retrieved the bear from his place on the shelf to hold him close once again, Niles smiled. "I thought you could name him Basil, after that puppy you loved so much."

"Oh, no. I think I'm going to name this bear after someone. A person who's very special to me. I'll call him Niles." She put the bear down once more, then put her arms around Niles, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for me, Dr. Crane. You really are the sweetest man in the world."

"You don't need to thank me at all, Daphne." Niles savored the feeling of holding her in his arms, knowing it was all the thanks he'd ever need.

**The End**


End file.
